Percy Jackson and the Megacore's
by Rsp920
Summary: It all started when Roger Goodell decided to hold a press conference about what to do with each teams megacore. Follow along as Percy and Co. fight to save the NFL and the world.
1. Intro

_Percy Jackson and The Megacore's _

**INTRO**

_P.S: I own no rights to ANY of the heroes of Olympus or NFL. _

**A/N: I wanted to do a crossover between the heroes of Olympus series and the TV series NFL Rush zone season of the guardians. This is my first fanfiction series so I may be a little rusty for the first few chapters :) I will post on Wedndays and Saturdays. Hope you enjoy :)**

It all started when Roger Goodell decided to hold a press conference about what to do with each teams megacore. It was decided that they had to be hidden and guarded in the stadium so no one could use the energy for "evil stuff". Oh yeah, I should probably explain what a megacore is, its a specially designed vessel that protects and channels the very essence of every team. It holds all the tradition, all the integrity the energy that that team has ever known. It holds a LOT of power. Without it the city would be dysfunctional. The more success the team has, the more energy the megacore gets, for example a New England Patriots megacore would be more powerful than a Jacksonville Jaguars megacore (well, ANY megacore would be more powerful than a Jacksonville Jaguars megacore). The other factor for a megacore's power is fan support. Well, the press conference turned out to be the perfect crash course on the megacore's for villains who want to steal them and use the energy to rule the world and the usual bad guy stuff.

**A/N: Sorry for the short intro. I will post a ch. 1 on Monday.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Percy Jackson and the Megacore's**_

**A/N: Hey guys (and girls). This will be a 32 chapter long story ( 1 for every team). Oh, yeah, every team has an rusher to protect their megacore. The more successful the team is, the more powerful the team is, the more powerful the rusher is. And the guardians are 6 beings that transform into beings with incredible strength and speed. THe are commissioned by a digital man named R.Z. The guardians, when not in guardian form are 6 friends who are 12 year old kids. They protect the megacores and are summoned by the rushers. Sorry if the chapter seems too slow paced or too dark, I am a bit rusty cuz I haven't written in a while. The chapter will be a bit more light and fast paced when the plot really gets going. Hope you enjoy! =^)**

_Kronos:_

Kronos was angry, more angry than he felt in the millennium. It made him feel almost human. He concentrated his energy to summon his minions, Wildcard and Dropkick. For the past couple of years his pieces have been on the bottom of the ocean, after Percy Jackson, had ripped them apart. Then, he detected 2 beings mumbling about "destroying the guardians". He knew it was his chance then, he gave them dreams to tempt them. He promised if they found him and put him back together, the guardians would be destroyed.

They found him in a week and, within months, he was finally put back together. It was at this moment he got the wave of hate. Wildcard described the NFL megacores to him and what the guardians were. Kronos formed a plan in his head, the first step was getting the Jaguars megacore. After hours of discussing , well more like Kronos telling WC and DK what to do and smacking them with a hammer if they disagreed, they came to a conclusion. First, they would sneak into the stadium, then they would morph into a security guard, find the megacore and insert a poison infection that would turn everybody in Jacksonville into Greek monsters that would serve Kronos. Wildcard tried to argue to make them into Blitz Bots, but there was no point, Kronos won easily.

During game day, Kronos morphed into a fan decked out in MDJ gear and Wildcard and Dropkick morphed into tickets. When it was his turn, Kronos could sense Dropkick's thoughts " IT HAD to be ticket, why can't he make some, and then he winced in pain as the ticketmaster punched a hole through the ticket.

"Enjoy the game ... Kronos?" the ticketmaster said reading the name of the ticket; "Yes" he replied " let us destroy the Bengals so badly they will be too embarrassed to ever show their faces again, mwahahahaha!".

The security guard gave him a suspicious look " Okay".

It's been a while since he has watched a football game. Anyway, once they got in Kronos morphed into a security guard, his Scythe turning into a flashlight, his helmet turning into a cap, his armor turning into clothes. DK and WC turned in talking pencils, hey it has been a while since he used magic, he was a little rusty. Anyway, they got through the hall easily, beating up security guards silently. As they needed to not be noticed by the fans, it didn't help that at one point Dropkick, unable to contain himself said in his weird robot voice "No mercy for terrible teams!".

Thankfully no one heard Dropkick. Kronos was daydreaming about punishments for Dropkick, he was just thinking about a lava bath when he was interrupted by the buzz of the megacore, in the trophy room. The Jaguar rusher was guarding it, he didn't look like much, a jaguar on hind legs with human eyes and about 4 feet tall decked out in Jaguar gear. Kronos easily took him down and inserted the liquid into the megacore. A wave immediately went of and a groaning sound told him the operation was a success. "Stop" a voice commanded.

" Oh, the guardians" Kronos said with a confident, sinister voice " Wildcard told me all about you, did you see the transformation. Yes it happened to all of Jacksonville and I have the megacore right here".

" Attack the crazy man" one of the guardians yelled. 6 white armoured athletic looking beings jumped out, they all had a number on the back.

He smirked and then morphed into his 10 foot tall version of himself, one of there eyes widened " What are you?" one of them asked with a shaky voice.

" Get out" he snarled and they flew out of the stadium, discussing what they just saw.

He morphed Dropkick and Wildcard into themselves again, "Why did you let them go, master" Wildcard complained.

" They will spread fear of me" Kronos said.

They fell up to the top of the Bank of America Tower, which was surrounded by Greek monsters, "My brethren Titans, my minions and monsters, we will take over every NFL city until we spread the infection to all of the USA, and ultimately, the world!" Kronos said in a booming voice that summoned and made all the monsters and made them cheer in agreement over his speech.

"My brethren, come from Tatarus, you do not have to serve Gaia anymore, come to Earth" Kronos demanded. Suddenly massive pits formed in the ground.

The rest of the Titans rose.

_Meanwhile_

Percy listened to Annabeth tell him all about the article about what happened to Jacksonville. All he could think of was "Kronos". Chiron came into his cabin, " A group of mortals are here to see you. They call themselves 'Guardians'".

A/N: I might not post until Saturday because my computer keeps crashing in the middle of my stories and I always forget to save. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed don't forget to review and rate. Until then, have a nice short week.


End file.
